


Easily Forgotten

by prhood



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prhood/pseuds/prhood
Summary: Mrs. Gardiner advises.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Easily Forgotten

_“These things happen so often,” said Mrs. Gardiner. “A young man, such as you describe Mr. Bingley, so easily falls in love with a pretty girl for a few weeks, and when accident separates them, so easily forgets her, that these inconstancies are very frequent.”_

Mrs. Gardiner’s words were heard only by Elizabeth Bennet and were uttered with a Mr. Bingley specifically in mind. That gentleman had arrived in the small corner of Hertfordshire wherein the Bennet family lived, paid assiduous attentions to Elizabeth’s elder sister, Jane, and then departed the area without further ado, leaving Jane Bennet with a sorely wounded heart. Mrs. Gardiner’s purpose was to inject a touch of realism into Elizabeth’s opinion of the attachment between Mr. Bingley and Jane Bennet; however, Elizabeth was not to be dissuaded and remained convinced that a strong and mutual attachment existed between the couple.

Whether or not Mr. Bingley’s affections were strong or transitory is not material to this story. Of interest is another young man, Fitzwilliam Darcy, who had accompanied Mr. Bingley in his sojourn in Hertfordshire and who had found himself beguiled by another Bennet sister, Elizabeth. Of his friend’s attachment to Miss Bennet, he had no doubts. It was stronger than any he had ever seen him display in the past. Of his own, he was greatly concerned, for Miss Elizabeth Bennet, despite her manifold attractions, possessed neither the fortune nor connections which he had every right to anticipate as coming with the woman he married. Moreover, her situation in life was deplorable: daughter to an indolent father and a scheming, mercenary mother lacking any notion of proper behaviour; and sister to three younger girls, none of whom possessed any redeeming characteristics and who were as improper as their mother. 

He had hurried his departure from Hertfordshire in the expectation that distance would snuff out his attachment as a strong wind would a candle. That the young lady appeared to dislike him could only assist in this endeavour. He was quite correct in this supposition. The only reservation he harboured was that his departure allowed George Wickham free rein to continue his disparagement of him; however, he had resolved after Wickham’s failed attempt to seduce his sister into an elopement, that he would no longer acknowledge the man’s existence. He felt no obligation to the shopkeepers of Meryton. If Wickham succeeded in defrauding them, it would be due to their imprudence. If he was equally successful in regards to their daughters, more fool they for trusting him. It would be a salutatory lesson – an amiable appearance was not always accompanied by an honourable character. As to their opinion of him, it was of absolutely no consequence. What were they to him? Was he to be concerned about the opinions of those whose station in life was so decidedly beneath his own? Of course not!

He had made this observation to his cousin as they were enjoying a late-night brandy following the Christmas dinner. Perhaps it was the soporific effect of the heavy dinner, or the warmth of the fire, or the excellence of the brandy, or the comfort of his cousin’s company, or the satisfaction of knowing that his judgement in the matter of his affection for Elizabeth Bennet had proven sound, but he felt capable of musing about the circumstances of his stay in Hertfordshire. He had, of course, been discrete enough to not mention any names, excluding only Wickham. His cousin had chuckled in agreement to that point; however, he voiced an objection to allowing Wickham to slander the Darcy name.

“I am,” said he, “also Georgiana’s guardian, and I am not inclined to permit him to injure her further. I shall have my pound of flesh from him.”

At his cousin’s insistence, Darcy provided all information as to Wickham’s whereabouts after receiving assurances that his cousin would not duel the scoundrel.

Colonel Fitzwilliam (for that was the name of Darcy’s cousin) snorted, “It will take more than joining the militia to make a gentleman of Wickham! I shall not dignify him with such. I shall buy from you, if it pleases you, some of his debts from Lambton and Cambridge. Debtor’s prison is his future. Two hundred pounds should be sufficient.”

Darcy, mindful of his cousin’s lack of wealth, and not averse to settling accounts with Wickham, gave such receipts as he had accumulated to his cousin and, since the total exceeded three hundred pounds, both gentlemen felt assured that Wickham’s future was dim. A fortnight later Colonel Fitzwilliam informed Darcy that the matter had been completed to his full satisfaction.

“Dear Wickie,” said he, “was, in fact, placed on a ship bound for the Antipodes two days past. I had left him to rot in Marshalsea for a se’nnight and then offer him a choice. He could ship out to Botany Bay or enjoy all the comforts of Marshalsea. He chose Botany Bay, for which I can only commend his judgement. We shall not have the displeasure of his company again, a loss I can bear quite easily.”

Darcy was not displeased at his cousin’s action and felt no regret at his own lack of participation. Wickham had been his father’s creature, and Darcy believed that he himself had done more than enough to support Wickham. The latter’s actions had caused the severance of their relationship and any obligation he harboured had long dissipated. That Wickham was now beyond harming him offered satisfaction, though he had no reason to believe that Wickham could have further injured him or his relations in any event.

Thus, he was able to turn his thoughts towards more pleasant prospects. His sister, though not yet formally presented into society, was allowed to enjoy some of its benefits. Within the close confines of his family and closest acquaintances, she could accompany him to the theatre, opera, exhibitions and, on occasion, to private parties and dinners. As the more populous social events did not particularly please him, given his discomfort with meeting those with whom he was not acquainted and for whom he frequently felt nothing but disdain, such circumscribed activities met with his approval.

Thus, did the months pass until it was time for his annual visit to his aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, sister to his late mother. These visits were always a trial of his patience, for his aunt was determined to create a match with her daughter. Her claims that it had been previously agreed upon by his mother were impossible to refute, as the latter had never made her wishes on the matter known to him, nor even to his father. While Darcy hesitated to declare openly that his aunt’s claim was made up of whole cloth, he was firmly of that opinion. His aunt was becoming more vociferous on the matter, and he feared that things might come to a head on this visit, for his Cousin Anne was now approaching spinsterhood; and Lady Catherine had secluded her at the de Bourgh estate, Rosings Park, away from the attentions of any suitor other than Darcy.

This visit promised to be more taxing, for Colonel Fitzwilliam, his usual companion when they ventured into their aunt’s lair, was unexpectedly called to the north on military business. 

“It appears that no good deed shall go unpunished, Darcy,” Colonel Fitzwilliam said with a grimace. “My general was so impressed by my efforts in regards to Wickham – Colonel Forster was particularly fulsome in his praise – that I am to be sent to deal with a somewhat similar problem in Yorkshire.”

Darcy must, therefore, endure his aunt alone and that prospect suggested an abbreviation of the visit. Perhaps he might stay but a se’nnight instead of the usual fortnight. If so, it would do well to prepare to have a message delivered during his stay, calling him away on his own urgent business.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth viewed her visit to her friend Charlotte Lucas, now Mrs. Collins, with mixed enthusiasm. Charlotte had accepted an offer of marriage from Mr. Collins mere days after the latter had been soundly rejected by Elizabeth who had assessed his character and found it wanting in sense, intelligence and propriety. Charlotte, with spinsterhood looming and thus more desperate for a situation, had accepted his offer. If the pleasure of Charlotte’s company had not been sufficient to endure that of her cousin, Mr. Collins, Elizabeth would have cried off the invitation despite her earlier promise. Nonetheless, she had come, been introduced to and amused by her cousin’s patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, whose impertinent rudeness rivalled that of her own mother in its wont of propriety. Vulgarity, it seemed, was not confined to any station in society. Her cousin was as objectionable as ever, seeming to wish to demonstrate what Elizabeth had foregone when she rejected his offer. She delighted in denying him any such pleasure, instead casting a wondering gaze at Charlotte on each such occasion. Fortunately, Mr. Collins was so engaged in gardening, visiting his patroness, and writing sermons, that she rarely saw him during the day apart from mealtimes.

Almost a fortnight passed before Elizabeth learned from Lady Catherine that her nephew, Mr. Darcy, was expected to soon visit. The connection was not a surprise, for Mr. Collins had disclosed the relationship during his sojourn at Longbourn, but neither was it viewed with any expectation of pleasure. Her poor opinion of the gentleman had been formed as a consequence of his conceited, haughty behaviour whilst staying with his friend Mr. Bingley. Not only had he gave every appearance of disdaining the local society, he had, perhaps unknowingly, insulted her more directly, deeming her too plain and of too little consequence to be worthy of being asked even to dance. Elizabeth’s opinion was only more firmly fixed when an officer in the militia which had quartered in Meryton for the winter, revealed a history with Mr. Darcy that showed the latter to possess a dishonourable character.

When a Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived with a solicitor in tow bearing debts incurred by Mr. Wickham (the officer in question), Elizabeth’s faith in the latter’s character was badly shaken. Though Mr. Wickham attempted to claim the debts were the product of Mr. Darcy’s machinations, the subsequent discovery that Mr. Wickham owed more fifty pounds with the local merchants gave proof to the spuriousness of such a claim. Moreover, Mr. Wickham apparently owed substantial debts of honour with his fellow officers. If further illustration of the poverty of Mr. Wickham’s character was required, the daughter of a local shopkeeper was rumoured to have left her family to live with a distant relative for what was understood to be the usual reasons and due solely to Mr. Wickham’s philandering.

Elizabeth was, therefore, required to adjust her understanding of Mr. Darcy’s character. She did so reluctantly, absolving him of the charges laid by Mr. Wickham. She felt obliged to think better of him; however, to think well of him was beyond her powers. She did not even make such an attempt.

Mr. Collins observed the arrival of the Darcy coach and hurried to Rosings the next morning to greet the visitor, returning a short time later with the news that Mr. Darcy had warmly welcomed him and complimented on his marriage. To the surprise of neither Elizabeth nor Charlotte, Mr. Darcy did not deign to favour them with a call at the parsonage, though he had been, they were assured by Mr. Collins, informed of their presence. In fact, they only saw Mr. Darcy at the Sunday service, following which they were honoured by his brief nod of greeting before he returned to Rosings with his aunt. Mr. Darcy departed the following Saturday to Lady’s Catherine’s disgust, for a missive had arrived from his man of business requiring his immediate return to his estate in Derbyshire. 

Elizabeth could repine his absence for one thing alone. Whilst he was visiting, Lady Catherine had need for no other company. Mr. Collins, having been waiting near the road to make his parting obeisance to the gentleman, did so and then hastened to Rosings that he might console Lady Catherine and her daughter. He returned in great satisfaction, bearing an invitation from the great lady, imparting that she felt herself so dull as to make her desirous of having them all to dine. Mr. Collins, however, with his usual discernment had not noticed that Lady Catherine was rendered vexed by her nephew’s departure, not dull. She was sufficiently in command of her feelings as to treat her guests in her usual manner; that is to say she was by turns: authoritative on matters of which she possessed scant understanding, dictatorial on those matters which fell within her domain, impertinently inquisitive on those which were not, and condescending to her visitors. She was as she ever was. However, Elizabeth rather thought that, on this night, the underlying asperity to Lady Catherine’s tones seemed more pronounced. Elizabeth wondered if Mr. Darcy’s unexpectedly early departure was the cause of her ladyship’s unhappiness. He was to stay for a fortnight and had removed after a se’nnight. Moreover, if her ladyship had hoped to have the engagement between her nephew and daughter advanced, she appeared to have suffered a disappointment.

The evening proceeded in its usual manner, the coach was called to convey them back to the parsonage at the expected time, they endured Lady Catherine’s usual prognostications as to the next day’s weather, and departed for the parsonage.

The final three weeks of Elizabeth’s stay was progressing in the same quiet way as the first fortnight, there were quiet half-hours of conversation with Charlotte, Mr. Collins was as vexatious as ever, they dined at Rosings twice a week, receiving Lady Catherine’s admonitions, directives and counsel in the expected quantities, and she was able, weather permitting, to enjoy walking the paths around the estate without disturbance by anyone else.

She left Charlotte with regret, recognizing and accepting her friend’s contentment in her circumstance. Her separation from Mr. Collins generated no similar emotions, and she vowed, should Charlotte invite her again in the future, to defer any such visit for several years until she felt capable of enduring her cousin’s company.

~~~~~~~

For his part, Darcy travelled from Rosings Park satisfied on two distinct heads. First, he had once again been proof against his aunt’s not so subtle hints regarding a match with her daughter. He had not discussed the issue, choosing instead to act oblivious when she attempted to raise the matter, assuming that she would prefer to not bring the matter to a head and thus risk his outright refusal. His strategy was successful. The second matter was Elizabeth Bennet. He had managed to avoid her company, excepting only a brief glimpse at the Sunday service. He had viewed her then with interest, wondering if her siren call would draw him in. It had not, though he could not deny she remained an attractive young woman. Her arts were most dangerous to his peace of mind when in close company with her and that he had escaped. It was, perhaps, fortuitous that Fitzwilliam had not accompanied him, for it was a certainty that his cousin would have sought her out for the pleasure of her company and, in the process, drawn Darcy along with him to his great disadvantage. 

This satisfaction was increased later that summer when he accidently encountered Elizabeth Bennet touring his estate with another couple. In this instance, due to her proximity, he was unable to avoid speaking with her. He found himself capable of greeting her with perfect composure and indifference. After the usual civilities between slight acquaintances, he wished her well and removed to his house to refresh himself. He was later given to understand that, after a short tour of the park, she and her party departed.

It was later that evening that he felt capable of assessing his attraction to Elizabeth Bennet in a dispassionate manner. It was, he came to believe, her possession of certain specific attributes which had drawn his initial interest. Time and distance had lessened his appreciation for her various attributes. Her appearance he was now more easily able to discount. She was not without her physical attractions, but nothing out of the ordinary way. True, her figure was light and pleasing, and she moved gracefully. Her eyes were particularly fine; however, her non-physical assets remained intriguing. She was undoubtedly intelligent, though not possessed of that education which most young ladies acquire at a seminary. Hers was a native understanding, perhaps fostered by her father – certainly not her mother – and enhanced by an eagerness to expand her understanding by reading. Her intelligence was further evidenced in her wit and conversation. Finally, there was the absence of deference towards himself and the Bingleys. She was amused by Miss Bingley’s overt display of deference towards him. More than once he had observed her suppression of a smile when that lady plied her efforts too assiduously. Had Elizabeth Bennet even a modest fortune, slightly better connections, and, most importantly, a family that would not embarrass the Darcy name, he might well consider offering for her. Unfortunately, she did not. Surely, however, there were other women who owned her best attributes and met his other requirements. That they were not to be found in London’s society seemed a certainty.

For her part, Elizabeth had also greeted Darcy with perfect indifference, pleased only that he had treated her aunt and uncle with civility. They remained in Lambton for several days, allowing Mrs. Gardiner the pleasure of re-acquainting herself with those friends she had known during her youth while her father held the living in the Lambton parish. Upon their return to Longbourn they were greeted with a great deal of tumult. Several days before they arrived, Lydia, it appeared, had been sent home from Brighton by Colonel Forster, colonel of the militia regiment which had been quartered in Meryton over the past winter and with whom Lydia had been staying at the invitation of the colonel’s wife. The latter, however, had proven to be totally incapable of providing adequate chaperonage for her guest, and Lydia, released from the more watchful eyes of her elder sisters, had taken full advantage of the situation, flirting outrageously to any officer within her orbit. Eventually, Colonel Forster, alerted to her uncontrolled behaviour, and concerned that it would reflect poorly upon him and his wife, had chosen to return her to her parents, advising them that, in his honest opinion, their youngest daughter’s grasp of propriety was so lacking as to make her unfit for gentle society.

Mr. Bennet received this information with his usual disinterest, brushing off the colonel’s warning with his usual sanguinity, claiming that any officer - or man - made squeamish by such behaviour were not worthy of consideration. Mrs. Bennet was, on the other hand, greatly offended that her favourite daughter’s enjoyment of Brighton had been unnecessarily shortened. 

“I am sure,” said she to Mrs. Gardiner, when that lady arrived at Longbourn, “that Mrs. Forster would not have wished for my dear Lydia to be sent home, for they were the closest of friends, you know. I am sure the colonel misunderstood completely Lydia’s lively manner, for she is so good-natured that I am sure that there was nothing wanting in her manners. And further...”

Mrs. Gardiner suffered her to continue in this manner for some time, offering only the most commonplace comments, hoping (fruitlessly, it must be admitted) that her lack of support would eventually breach Mrs. Bennet’s understanding. She was doomed to disappointment, and it was only her husband’s interruption that allowed her to escape, for Mrs. Bennet was not averse to sharing her disappointment with her brother. He, however, having endured her conversation too much in the past to want to experience it once more, and on the topic his sister favoured, did not oblige her, leaving close upon his wife’s heels. 

Mr. Gardiner was a sensible, well-manner gentleman. He had not, however, until now given much thought to the circumstances facing his nieces. His sister brought that home to him when she began bemoaning the fact that her youngest daughter was removed from a collection of men that Mrs. Bennet deemed eligible suitors. Mr. Gardiner disagreed on that point, the pay of most militia officers was insufficient to properly support a wife and family. Certainly, no militia officer below the rank of Colonel could do so unless he had another, relatively substantial, source of income. And, if that were the case, what was he doing wasting his time in the militia? It made him aware that in the vicinity of Longbourn there was a paucity of men suitable for any of his nieces. If they were to find husbands, the search must be broadened. It was pointless to expect Mr. Bennet to bestir himself in the matter. Not only did he disdain society, he was particularly disdainful when places like London or Bath or Brighton were mentioned. Moreover, he had always assigned to his wife all responsibility for the marrying off of his daughters, allocating to himself the luxury of laughing at her failures.

If his nieces were to marry, Mr. Gardiner resolved that only he and his wife were positioned to undertake the task. Mrs. Gardiner was consulted and, after some discussion, agreed with his conclusions. 

“It would,” she declared, “be best to begin with Jane and Elizabeth. I might also note for your consideration that it will not be inexpensive. Their wardrobes must be updated and we will also have to lay out funds for entertainments. If we are to host more often, I will need an increase in the household budget”

She noted her husband’s rueful countenance. “Perhaps you might consider it an investment. Each husband we can find, increases the number who can contribute to Fanny’s upkeep when Bennet dies.”

Mr. Gardiner grunted; his mind already engaged in planning the undertaking, assessing his savings and how best they might be utilized.

~~~~~~~

Mrs. Gardiner thought very highly of her two eldest nieces. They were, in general, sensible and well-mannered; however, though both were reasonably practical, they were, in her opinion, not altogether realistic in their marital aspirations. Or perhaps their inexperience might make them oblivious to the limitations they faced in the marriage market. That was something she must address as quickly as possible. 

Thus, several days after their return to Gracechurch Street, she sat down with them and began as follows:

“Now, girls, we must discuss your futures. Your uncle and I have brought you here for a purpose, and that is to find you husbands. It is the middle of August and social events will become more frequent in September. Your father has agreed that we might host you both until Christmas. It is our hope that by then one or both of you will have found an eligible suitor. We do not move in the higher circles of society, but within our sphere there are any number of decent, respectable men.” 

“And how are we to secure these men, aunt?” laughed Elizabeth. Her aunt and uncle’s intentions had never been hidden from her, for their conversation of late had been dominated by talk of marriages, successful and otherwise. Even Jane, prone not to look for hidden meanings, had finally acknowledged their object.

“We shall,” continued their aunt, “do more entertaining than is our wont, and shall also seek and accept, more dinner invitations.”

“And assemblies?” suggested Elizabeth. Mrs. Gardiner nodded. “At least one every few weeks. There is no better way to widen one’s circle of acquaintances. For gentlemen, to whom you become acquainted at a dance, may well call upon you to further the acquaintance. Our first order of business, however, is to update and expand your wardrobes. Your father has sent some funds for that purpose and your uncle will augment it as necessary.”

Elizabeth made as though to moan, though all three knew her opinion on the matter was radically different when the activity was conducted under the auspices of Mrs. Gardiner rather than Mrs. Bennet. Not only was their aunt more up-to-date with fashions, but she was not inclined to impress her opinions on her nieces unnecessarily.

“Fortunately,” she added, “we are under no press of time, since most entertainments will not begin until October. Till then, we might be satisfied with dining with a few select individuals.”

“Might,” asked Elizabeth, “we venture to spend an hour or two a few days a week in some of the larger parks. Could we not take a hackney there and back?”

Mrs. Gardiner, fully aware of her niece’s love of walking, made no demurral. 

The next month passed quietly. The necessary shopping was completed. They dined out once a week and had guests to dine with equal frequency. They even attended a small local assembly, and the theatre. Elizabeth’s desire to tour the various parks was indulged at least once a week and Sundays, after services, found them all strolling through Hyde Park, four children in tow. 

This set the pattern for the months that followed, with the number of engagements of one sort or another gradually increasing as Christmas approached. Elizabeth was not surprised when Jane drew more interest than herself. It had ever been thus. One matter did concern her, however, and she raised it with her aunt and uncle over a Sunday dinner one evening.

“It seems to me, aunt,” said she, “that the gentlemen invited to dine are perhaps closer in age to Uncle Gardiner, than to either Jane or myself.”

Her uncle chose to respond. 

“True,” said he, “they are all capable of supporting a wife and family. While a wife’s dowry might be advantageous, it is not essential as it might be if they were ten or fifteen years younger.”

“That is the primary consideration, then,” replied Elizabeth, making a small moue of dismay.

“It is,” stated her aunt, more sternly than was her wont, “the first consideration. Others then follow. Are the respectable men? Do they have any known vices? Would they treat their wives and children kindly? We cannot answer all such questions with certainty, but we most assuredly try to match you with decent, intelligent men.”

“But they are so very . . .”

“Old?” smiled her uncle.

Elizabeth nodded and Jane, somewhat reluctantly, echoed her. Their uncle responded with seriously, “They are, for the most part, more than ten years your senior. We could attempt to find you a match with younger men, but the absence of a significant dowry makes such a match highly improbable.” 

“I am,” added Mrs. Gardiner, “almost fifteen years younger than Mr. Gardiner. It is not so very unusual, you know. Even your father is more than ten years older than your mother which is why she is so very concerned that he might die before she has you all settled to her satisfaction.”

The reminder of their parents was unpleasant. The Gardiners appreciated that Mr. Bennet and his wife did not provide an excellent example of matrimonial happiness.

“My dears, we shall never force you into a marriage, but we do urge you to consider these gentlemen carefully as potential husbands. You wish to find a husband whom you might respect and be respected by him in turn. Your chances, I believe, are quite good if you base any decision on the man’s general character. Affection can grow in a marriage if there is mutual respect. If the latter is missing, affection will wither and die. Trust me on this. Take the time we can afford you to comprehend the character of any man who expresses an interest in you.”

~~~~~~~~~

As it turned out, by the time the Gardiner party travelled to Longbourn for Christmas, Jane had received and accepted an offer of marriage from a gentleman, Mr. John Stephens, a gentleman-like man in his mid-thirties, who owned a prosperous furniture manufacture. Jane had readily confessed that she did not hold him in the same degree of affection as she did Mr. Bingley. However,” she said with certainty, “I like him well enough, and he seems to be a kind man. I trust and respect him, and see no reason why I should not be quite content.”

Mrs. Bennet was not altogether pleased that Mr. Stephens was not a member of the gentry, but upon learning that he had a large house in town, and was considering the acquisition of property in Wiltshire, reconciled herself to the match. The wedding was held a month later in the Longbourn Parish church, and Mrs. Bennet had all the satisfaction of hosting a wedding breakfast, a fact which she was not loath to mention whenever Lady Lucas might overhear. That lady had been denied the honour, for Mr. Collins and Charlotte had, as soon as the registry was signed, departed the church to travel to Hunsford.

Elizabeth returned to Gracechurch Street with the Gardiners following the wedding ceremony. They would continue the seemingly endless circle of activities, for the Gardiner’s next object wish to find a match for the niece. It was rather different without Jane’s calming presence. She missed her sister dearly, though they were in company together at least once a week; however, not being inclined to melancholy, she presented herself in her usual spritely manner. It seemed to her that her aunt and uncle had largely exhausted their supply of new acquaintances, none of whom gave any appearance of particular interest in her. It was discouraging, and thus, when she was observed a small flicker of amusement cross the features of a gentleman, Mr. Geoffrey Barnes, she had previously considered overly reserved and uninteresting, it provoked in her a desire to know him better. She had dismissed him as rather humorless and as he did nothing to provoke her teasing, she had more or less ignored his presence. That touch of humor had been produced by a clever witticism of one of the other guests which seemed to pass over the heads of most of the company, Mr. Barnes’ reaction was . . . interesting. She made it her object to know him better, directing the majority of her attention that evening to encouraging conversation with him. He was, she gradually learned, far from unintelligent, with a breadth of knowledge and experience which intrigued her. It was a not a process she wished to hurry, taking some weeks and attending quite a few activities where they might converse comfortably. Over time his reserve began to slip and an easiness pervade his manner when in company with her. 

Elizabeth found herself increasingly pleased by his company. She could easily respect his intelligence, and his manner towards her was everything gentlemanlike and respectful. Their opinions differed on many subjects but, in no instance when her thoughts did not align with his, did she feel a loss of respect in his responses. Moreover, when she deliberately misinterpreted or misunderstood something he said, she found she could trust him to take it in good spirits, and usually responding with a humorous comment or quip of his own. She was quite happy with his company, he was, her uncle assured, more than capable of supporting a wife and family, being a junior partner in a merchant bank. The only question in her mind was whether he would propose. She was not Charlotte Collins. She could not show more affection than she felt; however, she was certain that he knew she held him high regard. He had given her no reason to suspect her virtually dowerless condition was an impediment, though that was a subject that obviously could not be broached in conversation.

Geoffrey Barnes did not disappoint, offering for her some four months after their true acquaintance began. They married a month later, making their home in London. Their family was not large, being blessed with only three children, the last, their only daughter, being conceived when Elizabeth was in her mid-thirties having given up any expectation of more children.

Jane was much more fecund, bearing her husband three boys and four girls over the course of their marriage. The two families were close, their homes within easy walking distance from each other. Moreover, the Barnes family spent a month each summer with the Stephenses at their country home in Wiltshire.

Neither Jane nor Elizabeth ever encountered Fitzwilliam Darcy or Charles Bingley again, reading only that Darcy had married a daughter of a peer about the same time as Elizabeth was wed to Geoffrey Barnes. Whether he had any children was never vouchsafed to her and she was too disinterested to enquire into the matter.


End file.
